We Have Forever
by SAMCHELISLOVE121242
Summary: Rachel is the New girl struggling to find friends she joins the Glee Club she is love struck by Sam Evans I guess love at first sight is real
1. Chapter 1

Hear I am Rachel Barbara Berry I'm a Junoir at William Mckinly High I have to say I'm really nervouse my softmore year at my last school was hard she had no friends and was determaned to make some here. As she walked thorugh the hall she could feel everyone starring at her maybe cause she was a new student maybe cause she was wearing a plade skirt with a raindeer sweater. As she finally made her way to the priciples office she triped over as she tried to get up she suddenly flet a cold sticky substance stain her back it was so cold she looked up to see what it but then she saw a Boy with a mohawk laughing at her with a slushie cup in his and he was yelling "you just got slushied by the Puckmister" She started crying because she knew after that no one would want to be friends with her she she was just going to get bullied. Then all of a sudden at boy came over to her, he helped her up and took her to the bathroom he started helping clean her off she didn't quite see his face since the corn syrup was burn her eyes so she didnt open them until he face was completly clean when she opened her eyes when she opened them she saw a brown headed boy wearing a black leather jacket that went to his nees and a pair of red skinny jeans and boots that could almost pass as high heels

"Hi I'm Kurt Hummel"

"Rachel Berry"

"nice to meet you Rachel so you're new here" while picking every it of slushie of her clothes

"Yes i am" while wiping her tears away

"have you made any friends yet" he asked while getting the slushie out of her hair

"no i havent why did that boy through a slushie in my face and who is he" she asked

"That was Noah Puckerman he has issues he is a bully and don't worry he does it to every in Glee he does it to me everyday i gotten used to it" he said sadly

"oh he is a jerk you don't dessurve it at all you seem so nice and dont let it get to you" she said while hugging him

he hugged her back while saying "f you haven't made any friends come with me im gonna help you" he said happly

The boy took her hand and walked her though the halls of Mckinly High he lead her to the oppertunites wall there were so many divffreant clubs but only one that caught her eye was the "NEW DIRECTIONS"

NEW DIRECTIONS Glee CLUB SIGN UP SHEET  
Kurt Hummel

Sam Evans

Tina Cohen Chang

Artie Abrams

Finn hudsan

Quinn Fabery

Brittany S. pearic

Santana Lopez

Mercedes Johns

Rachel Berry

Kurt Lead her to the choir room really excited he told he that " the newdierection is the glee culb we won sectionals last year but lost a regionals and we are hoping to win this year and it will be awesome for you to join us Rachel

" Yes i hope mr shue will let me in" In her mind she kinda knew she would get in at her old shool she was inthe glee club and they won reginals an went to nationals she didnt go cause she moved and when they did she was deverstaged cause she really want to go

As she walked int to the choir room everyone starred at her she was really nervouse all the boys were cute epesically the one with bright green eyes and Bleach blond hair after kurt intergosed her Mr shue said take it way she asked the band to play " Never Forget You"

I used to be so happy but without you I feel so low I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go cause once upon a time you were my everthing it's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing it's burried deep inside me but I feel there's somthing you should know

The whole time when Rachel was singing she couldn't take her eyes off the blond he seemed the same way he was just watching her in amazment

I'll never forget you and you will always be by my side from the day that I met you I knew that i would love you till the day that Di and i will never want much more and in my heart I will alwatys be sure i will never forget you and you will always be by my side till the day i die"

When the song ended she smiled at the blond boy and he smiled back then she looked at Mr Shue and he looked at her amazed and he said "it would be an honor to have you here Rachel"

Rachel smiled and said "thank you so much Mr Shue and I can't wait to get to know you all a bit more"

Everybody cheered and was happy about Rachel joining she even heard someone say "we are so gonna win nationals this year''


	2. Chapter 2

So I've been at Mckinkly High for about one week and I have one frined who is in Glee with me and he has an amazing voice he name is kurt and he has an amazing scence of Fashion. Today is my second Glee Club meeting so after Biology I have Glee and I'm really excited about that. After amost an hour the bell finally rang so i practically ran to Glee Club. I am the first there and Mr Shue was also there he gave me my schedule for Glee Club meetings and practices.

GLEE CLUB Schedule

Monday Meeting 1:50pm- 2:50PM

Tuseday Practice for Sectionals 10am-12pm

Thursday Meeting 12pm-1pm

Frinday Meeting 12pm-2pm

"Thanks Mr Shue" Rachel said happly

"No worries Rachel and thanks so much for joining why don't you take a seat " he said with a wide grin on his face

"okay Mr Sh..." said Rachel as she got distracted by Sam walking into Glee club his shirt stained why a red liquid he got slushed

"are you okay sam" Rachel said very worried

"yeah i will be okay Rach "

"okay thats good" she said very nervously

After about 5 minutes everyone was there and Mr Shue started the lesson on the boared he wrote ''Duets'' Rachel imedentliy looked at Sam who looked at Quinn she thought to herself ''of corse he wants to sing with a pretty cheerleader''

'' We will be picking names out of a hat whoever you get you will be singing a duet with them and this is a competition whoever wins get to sing together at Sectionals and also gets a free dinner at Breadstixs'' Mr Shue said really happy

Quinn went first and she got ''Finn'' then kurt who got '' Mercedes'' then it was Artie who got Tina and then me ''please be Sam please be Sam please be Sam" and i got ''Sam''

''YES!" everyone looked at her, did she say that out loud then it was Santana who got Brittany.

'' So I want everyone to think about duets and we will peform them in our next meeting'' Mr Shue said as he waled in his office

'' So Rachel what do you want to sing '' Sam said with a huge smile on his face

'' I'm not sure you can choose '' she said nervously

Every time he spoke to her she just got really nervuse she really liked him the entire time she was just looking into his emerald green eyes.

''How about we sing stero hearts'' he said with a happy and excired tone

''yeah yeah sure'' she said confused after her little day drem

RINGGG!

''Hey Rachel do you want to have lunch with me and Quinn'' he said with a hopeful look on his face

she thought a little and said ''um I will just leave you two'' she said sadly

''But I want to hang out with you'' by the time he said that everyone was gone

''well you can just hang with Quinn'' she walked off really sad cuase she knew she would never be able to be with him.

HEY MANHANDS STAY AWAY FROM SAM HE DOESNT LIKE YOU AT ALL HE LOVES ME! You look like a dawf and you are so ugly he told me that he only like cheerleaders that are pretty and you are no where near pretty so there goes your chances with him Quinn said really meanly to Rachel

''um okay but he wanted me to have lunch with so i could hang out with him'' she said really scared

''i dont care your lying if you ever go near him again you will be sorry!"

Rachel burst into tears becuse then she knew she would nerver be with Sam because he would always go for the pretty ones like Quinn and as she just said she was not even close to being pretty


	3. Chapter 3

so today me and Sam are practicing in the auditorium for our duet on thursday we decided on A Thousand Years they were suppose to meet a 2pm but she came at 1:30 she sat in the back row of the auditorium and then I saw Finn and Quinn talking, hugging and then kissing that lead on to making out ''oh my god poor Sam why would Quinn do this to him he didn't do anything to her after about 20mins of making out they left together then she heard the door open and saw Sam he smiled and she couldn't help but smile back

''Hey Rachel''

''Hey Sam''

''So we have to win this contest what song should we sing''

''well i was thinling we sould sing A Thousand Years''

''Yep sure sounds great''

''okay lets start''

Rachel

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.  
One step closer

Both

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Sam  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer

 _Both_  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

 _Sam_  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

''That souded amazing Rachel you have such an amazing voice''

''Thanks sam you do as well''

them both starring into each others eyes Rachel just wanting to kiss him the whole time

RINGGGGG!

''well thats the bell i will see you in glee tomorrow''

''Yep okay sam bye''

''Bye Rachel''

''i love you Sam'' she wispeared to herself not noticing that sam heard and when he did his face brightened with a huge smile.

''Okay welcome everyone to our duets competition'' mr shue said with excitement

''our firts duet partners are Quinn and Finn take it away guys''

the whole time she could see sam with a sad look on his face and they hadn't spoke since they practice i wonder what happed

Quinn

Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

both  
Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Finn  
I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah, but this is happenin')

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love

both  
Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Quinn  
Oh, tear ducts and rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean

Both  
Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Finn  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

after they song they kissed in frount of everyomne she looked at sam he was so mad he walked out of glee i was chasing after him i tapped his shoulder

''GO AWAY RACHEL YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANTHING BETTER"

''i just wanted to see if you were okay what happend'' she said a worried tone

quinn she dumped me for finn she was the only good thing that has happend to me at this school he said in a really sad tone rachel hugged Sam and said "it will be okay sam im always here for you he hugged her back "thank you rachel you are truley awesome" she couldnt help but smile " now lets go in there and do our awesome duet ok"

" rachel?"

''yeah''

''yesterday in the auditorium i herd you say I love you was that true''

''Maybe" she put on a smile and walked back to glee very embarrassed

"mm i wonder what she will say if i asked her out'' he thought to himself

''Hey Rachel wait up"


End file.
